hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Matthews (S3-S2)
Daniel Matthews has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Seasons 1 and 2. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the first five Saw films, as well as sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic and the the flashbacks that were shown in SAW VI, are canon in this continuity while we are slightly remaking SAW VI for Series 3. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps. It is VERY VERY STRONGLY advised that you see all five of the Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Daniel Matthews is a main character from the Saw film series and controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "That means we can survive?" - Daniel Matthews See Season One character history Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season Two Under The Radar Following the chaotic events of October 2008, Daniel lived a quiet existence off the grid with his new family that included both of his wives and his children from both, as well as the likes of Amanda Young. They all lived in a cottage in the woods of Crystal Lake together, where Jason and his father were buried in the backyard. Daniel did the best he could to tend to his new family, being a husband to two women and a father to each child he had with them. It was a difficult balancing act, but he managed to do it all. Things remained relatively quiet, but of course with the kind of life that Daniel now lived, things couldn't remain normal for overly long, and they wouldn't. Return To Form It was June of 2014 when Daniel and Angel had been watching the news together, noticing a report of two teenage drug users in the Clear Waters area (the new name given to Crystal Lake) who were released on bail after being detained for giving marijuana to toddlers. Disgusted by what they'd learned and also feeling the two teens deserved a far more harsh punishment, both Daniel and Angel decided to make the trip to stage a game for the teens. The two made the trip and decided on an abandoned factory to do it in, where an industrial furnace was in place and the furnace just so happened to be what was needed for the game. Daniel and Angel worked together to procure both of the teens and set their in their game. The object was for one of them to save their friend from inside the furnace and also get the key in time to unlock the gas mask locked in place their head connected to the furnace via tubings, resulting in heavy smoke inhalation. With both teens failing their game, Daniel and Angel left the scene and returned home, only for them to find a new subject for a game. Untraceable Killer Daniel and Angel set out back for Los Angeles to conduct another game for an unknown killer who ran a grotesque website called KillWithMe.com, where victims were placed in torture devices and murdered them by connecting their deaths to internet hits; the more hits the website got, the faster the victim died, and the visitors became unwitting accomplices to murder. Angel stumbled onto the site by mistake and witnessed a murder, and with the killings seemingly connected to the Los Angeles area, the two had their next assignment. The trip wasn't without difficulty for the two, when Carmen's needs for Daniel to be more attentive to her came up and resulted in a fight between Daniel and Carmen, before Daniel headed for Los Angeles with Angel. Daniel and Angel made it to L.A. and as soon as they arrived there, set out to conduct some games of their own to leave clues for the Untraceable Killer to pick up from so the two could trace him for a test. Their first two subjects were drug dealers, one of whom was a sexual predator that nearly forced the two to have sex, and their game was staged inside an old building. Their objective was to snatch the keys around their necks to unlock their collars connected to automated pulleys installed on mounted circular saw blades (Daniel would later discover from Angel herself that the keys had been altered so they wouldn't work on their locks; the traps were both unwinnable). Both failed their game and the clues were left behind for the Untraceable Killer to heed. Daniel and Angel awaited the killer's response, while both stayed at Jill Tuck's place for their stay in L.A. It wasn't long before the Untraceable Killer responded to their clue for him, when Daniel saw on the KWM website who his next victim was: Chris Strickland, his cousin. Daniel immediately took action with Angel after the two pinpointed that Chris was being held at the Gideon Meat Packing Plant, where the two promptly went for. The two arrived in time to save Chris and also capture the Untraceable Killer, a troubled teenager named Owen Reilly, who's mother had been a victim of Mark Hoffman's years earlier and was committing his own killings as retaliation against Daniel, whom he believed to be behind his mother's death. Daniel and Angel hauled along the unconscious Owen to a location where his game was to be set. His test would involve him tied to a chair and with electrical wiring attached to him. To escape, he needed to enter the correct combination into a computer among countless possibilities to escape; each wrong answer would trigger a powerful electrical shock. Owen eventually died from failing to type in the correct combination, and with his failure, Daniel and Angel set back for home in Crystal Lake, to an increasingly turbulent family life. Appreciation Daniel did his best to tend to an increasingly more in-need Carmen upon his return home, spending alone time with her to make up for lost time and the fight they had. He was looking forward to spending more time with his wives and children, but things began to turn for the worse when Angel approached him with the decision to divorce him, for she felt the arrangement she was in with Daniel and another woman was putting too much emotional strain on them and that it was also affecting their children. Daniel, feeling hurt and betrayed by Angel's decision, stormed out of the cottage, only to run into rogue FBI Agent Seth Kione, hunting down various killers using his ESP. Daniel fought with Kione and was nearly killed, severely wounded. He was unconscious for a moment when he awoke in time to see Kione attacking Angel. Daniel suffered more severe wounds as he fought with Kione, eventually killing him with help from Angel, but not at the cost of severe wounds all over his body that were life-threatening. Daniel was immediately rushed into the Wessex County Medical Center, where he underwent treatment. It took a while for him to fully recover, but he did so. The experience gave him an even deeper appreciation for his life than what he had before and brought his family even closer together for the years to come ahead. Caught In The Middle Years went by as Daniel lived with his family and raised all of his children with the help of his wives, always making the commitment to being a good husband and father. It was June of 2024 around Josh's birthday when things took an emotional turn, with Josh having intense bouts of anger against family members and the difficulty of Daniel balancing two wives together. Things became all the more straining for him when Dale, now in his teenage years, expressed anger at him not being allowed to have a girlfriend he could invite to meet his family, while Kristen had a boyfriend of her own who was also a killer, Ryker Blair. After Dale injured himself by accident after falling in a hole, Daniel and Carmen took him to the nearest hospital to get treated, when things took a very bizarre turn following the surprise interference of an alien being known as Zee-Bop, wreaking havoc in the hospital and approaching Dale's room in it. Daniel escaped in time along with Dale and Carmen, fleeing to where the former Pinehurst halfway home had been, which had since become a small resort. Things continued to get stranger when a murder occurred on the premises and the owner refused to let anyone leave to ensure proper identification of the murderer. After Amanda and some of the others made the trip to Pinehurst to come get Daniel, Carmen and Dale, Daniel returned home with the others, but things were far from over by this point. An Unexpected Return Following the news of Jason returning to mass slaughter more victims at the Lake Crystal resort which had formerly been the Camp Crystal Lake campgrounds, Daniel helped the others to set out to find Jason, but following the surprise and bizarre appearance of a demonic and completely murderous and unreasonable incarnation of Jason, the real Jason met up with the rest of the gang. Jason eventually helped to kill the demonic Jason and the family was reunited, or so it seemed when Josh would flee off with Julie Lawry, another identical relative of Amanda's who dropped by to stay at the cottage after Kristen picked her up on the way home, only to draw the ire of Amanda after getting lewd with Josh. It seemed things only continued to get more depressing and frustrating for the family, between this and also Daniel facing the pressures of having to contend with two wives and children with each. Disturbed Quiet Daniel spent the following six months following Josh's fleeing with the remainder of the family, now distant and apart due to Amanda's increased edginess. Things only got more intense when in December of 2024, Josh finally returned with Julie to the home, missing his family and wanting to spend Christmas time with them. Amanda absolutely erupted upon finding Josh and Julie having sex in Josh's room, leading to a brutal fight between the two, where nothing could be done to seperate them or make one feel better about the other. After Amanda had been kidnapped by Harold Lauder after he intruded onto the cottage grounds, Daniel stayed behind with his family while Jason, Josh, Julie and Angel set out to find Amanda with help from former Randall Flagg follower, Lloyd Henreid. Daniel had to put up with family stress at home, seeing his family so apart during what should've been a happy time together, and also not having kept in contact with his father in such a long time. Following an intense and devastating series of events following Amanda's rescue after the cottage had been destroyed in a futile attempt to kill Jason by Agency Operator Walter Hobb and a battle underground between Harold and Annie Wilkes, Daniel also had trust issues with Kristen, when he tried having sex in the basement of Meg Penny's home with Carmen after Meg offered shelter at her cottage and the infamous murdering duo of Mickey and Mallory Knox stumbled onto the cottage before being killed by Josh. There was some distrust towards Daniel for him not being present after the fact, but Daniel could not have foreseen what happened and thus not accept accountability. He did his best to assure his daughter that he loved her very much and would always be there if he could, never wanting any of his family to distrust him. It was also during this time that Daniel and the rest of the family bonded with Emily Hosfeld, who befriended them after horrific events at a hospital where Amanda had been treated for her wounds, and bore an uncanny resemblance to Angel. The family had to know if Angel and Emily were connected, somehow. Regular Appearance Daniel stands about five feet seven inches tall, but is likely growing taller at his age. He weighs somewhere between one-hundred thirty-five to one-hundred fifty pounds. He has an average body type, though has gotten a slightly muscular and toned body. He has short and slightly curly blondish light brown hair and blue eyes. Daniel usually wears street clothes of varying types and colors. Trademark Gear Daniel's trademark equipment are his stuff that he creates for his own contraptions or a personal weapon, which often a mêlée weapon. Category:Survivors of the Jigsaw Killers Category:The Jigsaw Killer's apprentices Category:The Jigsaw Gang (S3) Category:Angel Claremont (S3) Category:Carmen Ryder (S3)